RPlog:Gackt and Kreldin
Things have settled down in the starport by now; the Imperial transports and cruisers had all but left, and only several squadrons of stormtroopers remained, patrolling the starport and maintaining the order. Things, however, were not so calm by the Corona House; the fire which had been caused by the shuttle explosion had all been put out, and repairs were being made to the House in preparation of the coronation, but the Imperial presence had yet to subside. Imperial stormtroopers were in abundance, patrolling the streets and the alleys, searching for someone or something. Admist this all stood Danik Kreldin, a fedora atop his head and his hands in his pockets. At first glance he didn't seem to be an Imperial, but those who kept up on current events or knew their history could pin the fifty-something year old Imperial. His mission was simple: find the wounded Aurejin and lure Mira to him. The Jedi. Why Kreldin? He was tired of dealing with these Jedi...one of these days his luck will run out, and he'll find himself on the receiving end of a lightsaber blade. Luckily for those bred into paranoia, the figure that enters the starport is not a Jedi. A woman steps up to the ruins of the Corona house taking cautious and slow steps. Her cloak flowing behind her, the hood is kept down revealing the blonde-rooted brunette hair atop her head. Those who act suspicious are suspected. Those who hide are revealed. So... might as well not hide. It's the best cover. Kyo stands at the yellow tape surrounding the house; staring at it with a pondering gaze. What caused this? "If the Jedi isn't found by the end of the night, I'll have you demoted back to private," Danik said, talking to a stormtrooper who was reporting to him. So far they had been unable to locate Aurejin, or Mira for that matter. A rather unfortunate turn of events. Kreldin's plan was almost successful. Almost. The Jedi were wily and resourceful, he gave them that. After a few more exchange of words, the stormtrooper officer gave a slight bow and returned to fulfill his duties. Kreldin, left alone for the time being, stared into the void for a while, lost in thought. He was, however, knocked out of his state by the arrival of a cloaked figure to his nearby right. A face he had not seen since his mission to Tatooine several weeks ago. "Kyokusha Gackt," Danik said, loud enough for the tailed lady to hear as he made his way over to her. "It's been a while... don't think I forgot what you've done to me, lady. We're not on Tatooine anymore..." It is odd how terrifying one's own name can be. Especially when bellowed from behind on a planet where one would much rather be without a name. She tenses up for a moment before her senses tell her to turn to the one addressing her. She couldn't help but grin just slightly. It had been a while since she had seen him. "Mr. Kreldin," she acknowledges before offering a slight cant of her head. "And just what did I do to you? Did I harm you in any way, Danik? I have made it a point not to since you are a friend of my former husband." "Don't play dumb with me, Gackt," Danik said, taking his fedora off as he stopped in front the lady. "Or does your memory fail you, my dear? I know it was you who stole my datapad on Selene those months ago. You caused a lot of trouble for me." His eyes seemed to narrow as he said this, and his expression was not a happy one. "Even after helping you, too.. I tried to be nice, seeing as you were Gavin's former wife...but, Ms. Gackt, you made me an unhappy man..." Danik said, his hands pulling out from his pockets, clasping them behind his back. "I ask for an apology...and a promise that you'll stay out of trouble here on Corellia. The Empire is playing a lot more seriously this time around, what with the insurgency and all." "It was not a personal attack, Danik. You just happened to be the Imperial with his datapad out. You must understand the position I was in at the time. However, I do apologize for the trouble it had caused you. You did, indeed, help me. Though I do recall aiding you when you were infuriating a large Quarren on Tatooine." She chuckles gently and looks to the Corona house. "What happened there?" For now, she leaves the promise of no trouble untouched. "Personal attack or not, it still caused me and the Empire a lot of trouble. I was nearly killed as a result of it," Danik said, his mind flashing back to Malign's Force-choke on him. "And I wasn't infuriating that Quarren...he was an...old friend of mine. Little problem with him back on Selene that same night as you stole my datapad. But, anyway," he said, shifting his body to look up at the Corona House. "Jedi. What else? The bane of my existance... they've been causing nothing but trouble for me these past years. To think I used to call them sir. But what brings you to Imperial Corellia? You just seem to attract yourself to as much trouble as possible." "Sometimes the paths we walk call for dark woods," comes the reply. Somehow, she doubted it was the Jedi that willingly crashed into the Corona house, though she keeps that to herself. Never heard to walk through a sun lit meadow once in a while. "I was called here, if you must know. Not by anyone, mind. No organizations. No payrolls. Just... called here by my instincts. And you? Are you stationed here now?" "Your instincts, huh? I hope they serve you well, Kyokusha. My instincts tell me this place will soon erupt in battle. Whether it be the rebels, or my people," Danik said. He was Corellian, so these were his people, despite how blinded and foolish he thought they were. There weren't many Imperial Corellians anymore. His father was one of the last great ones, with his Corellian Secession Movement several years ago. "Me? No, no. I roam the Empire these days. I'm no longer bound to any single ship or station. I'm an advisor to Warlord Malign. But, I'm invaluable to the military, so I tend to stay where the action is most active." "Malign, you say." Very dangerous territory right there. Someone so close to the fleet hunting her. "I would be naive to think you are not aware that Malign seeks my head and those of any Aegis member." Her eyes search him quietly. Is he just toying with her now? Well, she won't find out until a move is made, so until then... "Actually, I am here about Casus. I need to speak with him again, though I fear Malign's strings have burrowed too deep within him." Danik placed his fedora back on his head as several stormtroopers approached him. Putting his hand up to tell the stormtroopers to wait, Kreldin shifted back to face Kyokusha. "That doesn't concern me, really. I'm merely an advisor. But I won't be able to help you if you're caught by someone else. As for Casus, his coronation ceremy is soon. He's quite a busy man these days. Quite different from his life as a privateer, eh?" Danik said, grinning. "But you two are friends, or so I remember...you shouldn't have too much of a problem. But anyway, the Jedi problem needs my full attention. Good luck, Gackt, and stay out of trouble." Tipping his fedora towards Kyo, Kreldin turned back to the stormtroopers and walked off towards the Imperial command center. Aurejin would be found, as with Mira, and Kreldin would finally rid him of the Jedi nuisance. Kyo watches the man thoughtfully, recalling the bounty Danik has on his own head, though it's nothing compared to hers. Though to know the price means nothing to him comes as a sort of relief. "I hope you are right about Jacob," she nods; using Casus' true name. Slowly, she turns to look at the Corona house thoughtfully. "I'm sure our paths will cross again." Gackt and Kreldin